paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and the Addition
Characters * Ryder * Original Six * Mercury * Jake * Mayor Goodway * Chickaletta /// "PAW Patrol, to the lookout!" Ryder's voice sounded through all their pup tags, giving them the clear order. "Ryder needs us!", all six pups said in near-perfect synchronization. They then proceeded to the lookout, to fulfill the first part of their order. Five of the six pups were in the elevator, Marshall late as usual, not to any pups' surprise at this point. "Where's Marshall?" Chase asked, justifying the scene. Out the lookout doors you could see a blend of black and white advancing quickly inward towards the elevator. "Guys! Wait for m-" Marshall may have started his sentence, but no promises were made assuring he'd finish it. He'd tripped over a pillow someone had left out head-first into the elevator and those inside, effectively making a dog-pile. "I had to ask..." Chase finished. That being said, everyone but Chase burst into momentary laughter. With everypup inside, the elevator began to rise, making a quick stop to let the six get into uniform. Once they finished, the elevator ascended one last time. Upon the doors' opening, they all hopped out in palette-order. "Ready for action, Ryder sir!" Upon Chase's putting forth of his usual line, everypup kept a straight face, if they weren't already. "Pups, we've got a situation at Jake's mountain-" Ryder took a pause to press a button on his pup pad, setting up the big screen behind him to show exactly what it was he would say. "Mayor Goodway was running an errand over on the mountain, and dropped her purse over the side of the cliff, with Chickaletta inside. The purse is caught on a little ledge, and might not hold for much longer. For this job we'll need you, Chase, with your net and your winch, to get the purse back up. "Chase is on the case!" "And we'll need Marshall! You're going to give Chickaletta a checkup and warm her up once chase gets her up." "I'm all fired up!" "The rest of you pups standby. Great- PAW Patrol is on a roll!" Ryder got to sliding down the fire pole while Chase and Marshall took the slide. In a minute, they were off towards Jake's mountain. (Scene change: Chase's badge) Upon arrival, Ryder was a bit confused at what he saw- there was Mayor Goodway with her purse, Chickaletta in it, Jake standing next to her. What's more is that the Mayor was scratching and praising a pup they'd never seen before. The Mayor glanced over- "Oh, Ryder, you're here! You won't believe what happened!" In the Mayor's pause, Jake interrupted. "Yeah dude, it was like, TOTALLY awesome!" The pup looked up but didn't say anything. "He saved my precious Chickaletta!" At hearing this, the pup glanced over at the Mayor, then ar Ryder. "It-it was nothing, really. See, the Mayor was yelling for help because her 'baby' was over the cliff on a ledge. I came over and looked for myself, and there was a chicken in a purse. I took a long stick to get the purse from around the grips and brought it up." "Isn't that a bit risky?" Chase asked. "The end of the stick was curved like a cane handle, so it would've been hard for the purse to fall. I can show you-" To support this claim, he took a two meter long branch from off the side, and it was indeed arched at the end. "Isn't that branch a bit heavy, let alone with Chickaletta and a purse full of corn on one end?" Marshall asked the pup. "Well, a little..." The pup admitted. The pup himself was slightly larger than Zuma, mainly black and grey, and a mutt for sure. "What's your name?," Ryder asked the pup, clearly intrigued. "Mercury." "And the snow doesn't bother you?" Ryder continued. "No, not really." Mercury responded. Marshall and Chase both studied Ryder's face, then looked at one another with the same expression- they knew what Ryder was about to do. "Do you have a place to stay, Mercury?" Ryder asked. Ryder entertained this subject for two reasons: to set up for his next question, and because of Mercury's lack of a collar. "Well, uh, I'm stray.." He responded, with a look on his face. "Hmmh, I've decided on something- Mercury! How would you like to come home with us? We're the PAW Patrol, and we serve Adventure Bay when its inhabitants are in trouble or need help. I'm Ryder, and this is Chase, and Marshall." Ryder said, pointing to either side of him. "We could use an extra set of paws, especially if you can work full-pace in the snow." Upon finishing that last sentence, and even since the second, Mercury's jaw was way down there. "No ones ever- For real? COOL! Yeah!" (Scene change: PAW Patrol symbol) Chase was in charge of Mercury getting to the lookout. Upon arrival, Mercury looked in wonder at his new home. Four pups exited out the front, with a look of confusion as they noticed him in the back with Chase. When chase got out he followed. "Who's that Ryder?" Rubble asked. "He's the newest member of the PAW Patrol- he's resourceful, and can work in the snow. His name is Mercury." "Hi." "That it?" Marshall asked. "Just about, sorry." He just thought about the 'newest member' thing Ryder had said. At the thought of it, he managed a smile. The other four pups came over and introduced themselves. Rocky, Rubble, Skye, and Zuma. A lot of things happened that day, but one thing was for sure- the act of kindness and courage he showed the Mayor had earned him a spot in the PAW Patrol, a home, and six friends. Quite an improvement from having had nothing whatsoever, if Mercury did say so himself. Category:Fanon Category:Episodes Category:New Character Has Been Debut in this Story Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Dogs